


Sudden Tumbling Finches

by voleuse



Category: Wallflower Series - Lisa Kleypas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>All the lost family you never prayed to see, praying to see you</em>. Responsibility strikes with impunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Tumbling Finches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/gifts).



> Set a while after the novel. Title and summary adapted from Philip Levine's _Ask For Nothing_.

Evie found Sebastian in his father's library, paging through the accounts with a scowl. He was so intent he didn't hear her enter, so she folded her hands and watched him for a moment, a luxury that didn't often occur without his preening. He scrubbed a hand against the back of his neck. The fingers of his other hand drummed, restless, against the polished wood before he snatched up a pencil and scratched a note in the margin of a page. He rubbed his thumb against the shaft of the pencil, and Evie shifted, her thoughts arrowing back to the night before.

At the rustle of cloth, Sebastian looked over, his frown almost disappearing, but almost. "My father--" he bit out.

"W-wouldn't have ever cared about the accounts," Evie said. She swept forward until she was within Sebastian's reach, and he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "Sebastian!"

"You make for an elegant distraction, my dear." He pressed his lips against her throat, a pepper of kisses that led to the lace of her collar. His tongue flicked against the cloth, and Evie squirmed. "Perhaps these accounts can wait?"

Evie traced her fingers down Sebastian's chest, trying to stifle her mewling as he arched, slowly, beneath her. "I h-have to visit the tenants this afternon," she confessed.

Sebastian groaned, his forehead pressing against her collarbone. "Of course you do."

"Will you c-come with me?" she asked.

His grin was quick and wicked, but he set her on her feet and tugged her bodice right again. "I'd like nothing better, sweet." She held out her hands and he clasped them, placing a kiss on each palm before he stood.


End file.
